


Nie ma to jak w domu

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik w Paryżu/Genoshy [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Genosha, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Sexual Humor, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, dadneto
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Hank sobie nie radzi, Charles i Erik spędzają najlepsze chwile swojego życia na Genoshy, a Peter w końcu mówi Erikowi, że jest jego synem.





	Nie ma to jak w domu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Home, sweet home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232191) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Musiałam coś zrobić z brakiem dadneto w filmie

-Peter, pobiegnij szybko po Charlesa, nie radzę sobie.  
-Hank, minął jakiś tydzień.  
Zanim zdążył lepiej to przemyśleć był już w Genoshy. Mieli tu ładny ogródek i wszystko wskazywało na to, że mieszkali w kontenerach.  
Mieszkańcy dziwnie się na niego patrzyli, najpewniej zazdrościli mu koszulki z Queen. Albo coś mniej ciekawego.  
W jakąś sekundę obskoczył wsyztskie kontenery aż znalazł ten właściwy.  
W sumie nie spodziewał się tu Charlesa. Chciał znaleść Erika i zapytać go, gdzie może go znaleść. I przy okazji ugryźć się w język pięćdziesiąt razy i nie powiedzieć mu czegoś o czym wiedział calusi świat, oprócz właśnie jego.  
Ale wolał szukać go sam po całym świecie, niż widzieć to. Charles trzymał w ręce kieliszek i leżał koło Erika na wpół roztopionym metalowym łóżku. Po całym pokoju walała się obrzydliwa breja złożona z szachów, płatków róż i o zgrozo opakowań po kondomach. On naprawdę nie musiał tego widzieć.  
Erik wstał i uspokoił się trochę dopiero, gdy go zobaczył.  
Nastała najokropniejsza cisza w jego życiu. Hank wiedział co robił wyręczając się nim.  
-Siemka, ja...-zaczął, ale przerwał czując a)ten wzrok Erika, który go spotykał za każdym razem odkąd prawie się wygadał te dziesięć lat temu i b) napierające myśli Charlesa.  
"Powiedz mu Peter."  
-Panie Magneto, jestem totalnie twoim synem, także ten, zabieram Charlesa do instytutu.  
-BOŻE CO. CHARLES WIEDZIAŁEŚ O TYM PRZEZ CAŁY CZAS I NIC NIE MÓWIŁEŚ. ZARAZ OSIWIEJĘ.  
Musiał ich zatrzymać, zanim zaczną uprawiać jakiś wściekły seks, czy coś.  
-Wszyscy wiedzieli-Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
-Zamieszkaj z nami.-zaproponował Charles.  
Wzrok spoczął znowu na kondomach, szachach i tym całym obrzydliwym badziewiu i na samą myśl przeszły go ciarki.  
-Chyba podziękuję, ale postaram się wpadać.  
-Ale po co przyszedłeś?-spytał Erik  
-Hank totalnie zabiera ci Charlesa z powrotem.


End file.
